


【鸣潜R】山风

by Turbidwine



Category: Priest - Fandom, 六爻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine





	【鸣潜R】山风

【鸣潜/R】山风

 

\- 而枯木已逢春。

 

“哎！怎么又下雪了！小师兄！”水坑风风火火地闯进来，身后跟着一溜儿的小鸟儿，五颜六色，姹紫嫣红，要是掌门师兄在场肯定得被刺激得晕过去。然而说谁谁到，水坑刚刚踏进清安居的小院儿，严争鸣就刷地略过她飞了进去，完全没有考虑她一颤一颤的五彩发饰，还有身后一群毫无美感的小妖。

水坑瞪大了眼睛，不过马上就回过神儿了。母鸡都能成精呢，还有啥不可能的，况且是她每天对着小师兄孔雀开屏的大师兄。只不过这点想法不能被大师兄知道罢了。她整了整刚刚被风吹乱的发饰，迈着大家闺秀的小步子，先是自我肯定了一番，然后藏到了一棵树上，干起了看好戏的活儿。

偷看之法，非一日可成，但显然韩潭已经修炼得十分得道。

她嘴上叼着刚刚从李筠那儿顺来的半块点心，心不在焉地想着那不着调儿的缺德掌门又干了什么坏事儿，惹得四处飘雪冰冻千里的，结果半天没听到院里传来什么求饶声和追逐的脚步声。

奇了怪了，她想，大师兄的求生欲被狗吃了吗。

她刚伸长脖子去看，就觉得自己可能也被冻住了，半截脖子伸也不是缩也不是。她脑瓜子转动了两下，干脆放开嗓子大喊：“二师兄！小师兄被你的定形水定住了！”她喊完就功成名就地退场了。废话，还不退场等着挨揍吗。

于是她换了个地方继续将偷看偷听事业发扬光大。

严争鸣愣愣地看着程潜，程潜呆呆地站在原地，只有眼珠子还能在那儿转，身上感觉都在，就是不能动。偏偏这还是李筠做的，不知道又是什么乱七八糟的配方合在一起，解不开。等到李筠气喘吁吁地跑过来的时候，程潜觉得自己已经无欲无求了。

李筠：“我还在想掉到哪里了...”

严争鸣：“想什么想！怎么解！”大师兄头上冒火，水坑缩了缩脖子，默念了一声“慈悲为怀”。

李筠眼神飘忽了一下，程潜立刻就明白了，多半自己成为了这莫名其妙的水的试验品，一时半会儿动不了。他心里叹了口气，眼神还没飘到严争鸣头上，就听到严争鸣又开口，“什么时候能动！”

默契来得太快，但显然不是时候。程潜这时候很想笑一笑，但嘴角僵硬，只能眼神里流露一星半点儿的暖意。李筠打量着自己的站位，思考了一下逃脱路线，一边后退一边老神在在地开口：“依我来看...这大概...三天吧....哈哈，这也说不准嘛。”

李筠说完就飞快地跑了，人影儿都不剩。严争鸣刚想追上去，转头就对上了程潜的眼神，心突然就柔软下来，声音都放轻了，“小潜，就三天。”

严争鸣刚说完就对上程潜似笑非笑的眼神，偏过头，心里咯噔一下，心道：那岂不是三天不能洗澡了！他猛地抬头看向程潜，想着，那不如我来帮他，反正他现在就是个木头桩子。

他把程潜抱进屋子，往地上一戳，咳了声，“这个，天已经晚了，洗个澡吧。但是你也洗不了，所以我只好勉为其难代劳一下。”严争鸣摇着扇子说道，脸上写满了“让我来，我可以”，就是不看程潜，完全不理会这勉为其难是莫须有的东西。

程潜觉得自己是不能好了。

严争鸣喊人抬来浴桶，乱七八糟的香薰往里面一放，在旁边指挥着道童，霎时间把清安居又变成了香炉。程潜看着严争鸣摆弄得开心，一时颇有些无语，虽然肢体不能动，但五感还是俱在的。他看了会儿，眼里泛起不可言说的温柔。他想，太好了，和以前一样的味道，都是一样的。

严争鸣把团团转的道童遣出去，一本正经地开始行流氓之事。他比了比，发现把程潜整个人塞进浴桶还是有点困难的，只能用沾了水的布一点点擦。

本来不用这么困难，若是只是洗个澡换个衣服，或许念个什么口诀就行。但严娘娘难得逮着机会兴风作浪，也就随他去了。不随他也只能随他，毕竟木头桩子没有发言权。

那边水坑看到两个人进了屋，嗷了一声，风一般地跑走了。我什么都没看到，水坑念叨，不要杀鸟灭口。

严争鸣把程潜的衣服一件件脱下来，脱得极其缓慢，程潜有苦不能言，严争鸣的手指慢条斯理地在他身体上划过，滚烫的眼神也顺着手指移动，衣服落地的声音在安静的空气中显得格外清晰。

程潜身上白皙得很，过去的伤疤都已经消去，整个人真的跟个玉人儿一样，如果忽略他此刻皮肤上泛起的粉色。严争鸣目不转睛地看了一会儿，喉结上下滚动了一下，接着他听到了自己吞口水的声音，如雷鸣的心跳声敲打着神经。

真是畜生不如。严争鸣想。

他挤干手绢上的水，仔细地折成一个方形，还没靠到程潜的身体，手绢就被冰起来了。

严争鸣：......

“.....刚刚不是还挺好的？”严娘娘小心翼翼地开口。

程潜心道：这不是低估了你的厚脸皮吗。

但他看着严争鸣一脸理所当然的样子，心里叹了口气，空气里那股冰冷的气息瞬间散了。严争鸣一愣，接着胡作非为起来。

程潜是在第二天的晚上能移动的。严争鸣正拿出第二条手绢打算效仿前一天的动作，没想到手刚刚靠近，就被程潜一把捏住。

他愣了一下，打算先下手为强，猛地抱住程潜就往床上带，然后吻住了程潜的唇。程潜被吮吸得气息乱了，脑子里还在想：不洗澡了吗，衣服还没换呢。

严争鸣显然已经把这件事忘到脑后了，他撕咬着程潜的嘴唇，凉而柔软，好像怎么也吻不够。他手把衣服一件件剥下，随后在程潜的乳头上狠狠捏了一下。

程潜：....！

严争鸣看到他瞪大了眼睛，颇有些得意地笑了笑，“南疆的画本儿，怎么样，还行吧。”程潜想着什么破东西，怎么还给你长脸了。但下一秒严争鸣的唇舌就滚烫地贴上了自己的身体，在身上吮吸出一个个红印。

严争鸣眼睛泛红，手很快就不老实地探向后穴，就着旁边木桶里温暖的水就插了进去。程潜猝不及防，呼吸加重些许，前端颤颤巍巍地在严争鸣的上下刺激里立了起来。严争鸣的手指不断转动抠弄着，程潜受不住，推了推他的肩膀。

“师兄...”程潜脸上泛红，低低地开口。严争鸣听到他叫师兄，更加兴奋了，额头上的红光一闪而过，两根手指就直接塞了进去，看着他的小师弟挺着腰。

不行，严争鸣想，这叫法太羞了。

他揉捏着程潜的臀肉，手指在后穴里发出啧啧的水声。程潜咬着牙，他就俯身撬开他的牙齿，把咽喉深处的呜咽与呻吟都吞进自己的嘴巴里，拉扯着柔软的小舌。

随后巨物就直直挺进了小穴。

程潜眼泪都要逼出来了。但他整个人晕晕沉沉地软在床榻上，任由着严争鸣动作。严争鸣喟叹一声，紧接着就抽插起来。程潜抓着他的肩膀，掐出一个个指印。

太深了，他想，但是快感又顺着尾椎酥麻地向上爬。

严争鸣吻着他的额头，一下下撞击着，程潜的眼泪在脸上流，严争鸣想，这只有自己能看到，小潜的所有都是我的。

程潜感受到他发狠了的撞击，断断续续地开口，“师兄...啊...师兄慢一点...”

严争鸣咬了咬他的耳垂，刺激的他浑身一颤，紧接着就听到严争鸣的声音传进耳朵，“叫我名字...小潜....叫我..”

程潜修长的双腿夹着严争鸣的腰，腰身不断扭动着，整个人软绵绵的。他不叫，严争鸣就往他敏感点上撞，他吸了吸鼻子，红红的眼眶向上飘了眼，带着些鼻音轻轻地开口：“严争鸣...啊...！”

严争鸣觉得自己快疯了。

至于为什么之后扶摇山依旧飞雪漫天，都是后话了。鸡飞狗跳的日子依旧年复一年，如扶摇山风一般，从未停歇。

程潜站在高处看着严争鸣追着李筠叫喊着，水坑在旁边煽风点火，心想，好像一切都变了，又好像一切都没变。

而枯木已逢春。

end.


End file.
